Viejo amigo… ¿Nuevo amor?
by Portgas D. Monica
Summary: Natsu tiene un encuentro con una persona importante del pasado de su mejor amiga Lucy heartfilia, y aunque es feliz por la felicidad de su amiga, no puede evitar sentir algo de molestia a verla así,


**Yo! Si otra vez aquí subiendo fic nuevo ^_^... pues verán después de leer este otro manga de Mashima (por cuarta vez) decido hacer este fic usando esos personajes... pero no, este no es un crossover, solo usare al personaje de la historia... obviamente se darán cuenta de quien sera si lo leen o ven la imagen que tiene el fic xD**

**Disclaimer :**Todos los personajes de este Fic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima...

**Dedicado a** : Todas las personas que me leen desde computadoras celulares o imprimen el Fic xD... es que me cuentan cada cosa xDxD.

En fin espero que les guste...

* * *

Capitulo 1: Encuentros.

Fuera de la estación de trenes de Magnolia…

- Gahg, voy a vomitar – dijo el DS de fuego quien después de haber salido del tren aun sufría las secuelas de su mal de movimiento por vehículos – buah, no volveré a subirme a esa cosa. – dijo el caminando en tambaleo.

- Natsu siempre dices lo mismo y terminamos en el tren – dijo un Happy divertido por la situación de su "padre". – De todas maneras me sorprende que estés tan mareado Natsu, pensé que tu enfermedad de movimiento ya no te daba tan fuerte.

- Buagh, eso mismo pensé yo, pero ya vez – dijo Natsu con dificultad.

- Ojala Lucy hubiera venido con nosotros – dijo cambiando de tema el Exceed.

- Mh – exclamo solamente el DS dándole la razón a su felino amigo. Ir a una misión sin Lucy era igual de aburrido que leer libros en la biblioteca, además de que por alguna misteriosa razón su mal de movimiento se calmaba un poco cuando percibía el aroma de su rubia amiga.

La siguiente misión sin duda será con Lucy.

Lucy no pudo, o mejor dicho no quiso ir a una misión de dos días con los chicos por la sencilla razón de querer terminar el capítulo de la novela que escribía recientemente y que tanto Levi, Gray y Lisanna querían leer pronto.

En pocas palabras, fueron cambiados por Papel y tinta para escribir.

Pero bueno, no podían culparla por querer aprovecha ese momento de paz… porque si algo es seguro, cuando el "Team Natsu" está completo lo que más falta es la paz… motivo por el cual ni Happy ni Natsu le dijeron nada a su amiga sobre su decisión de no ir.

_- Y justo cuando la enfermedad de movimiento esta peor_.- pensó Natsu en suspiro.

Tan metidos estaban en sus pensamientos que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba atrás de ellos observándolos desde el momento que salieron del tren.

- Oye… ¿estás bien? – pregunto la voz tras de sí.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Natsu al ver al chico que escucho hace unos segundos.

- No te ves muy bien… ¿quieres una mano? – pregunto de nuevo el chico.

- Nah estoy bien, además Happy está conmigo ¿verdad Happy?... ¿Happy? – volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta.

- Mmm, pescado esta delicioso – escucho la voz del felino alado comiendo un pescado que no supo de donde lo saco pero lo comía felizmente.

- ¿Ese es Happy? - Pregunto el chico incrédulo. - Jamás había visto un gato azul que habla y además ¡vuela!

- Sí, pero al parecer se le olvido que Buahg… que estoy aquí – dijo aun con asco-

- Entonces ¿aceptas mi ayuda? – pregunto dándole una sonrisa que le recordaba a el mismo.

- Gracias, eres un buen tipo – dijo Natsu regresándole la sonrisa algo forzada.

- No hay problema, y dime ¿te dan seguido estos problemas? – cuestiono el joven.

- Si buagh~, siempre que subo a algún medio de trans-porte~ - hablo Natsu con dificultad.

- Ya veo, - dijo divertido el chico - por cierto, aun no te he preguntado ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Agh~ Natsu, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel - dijo presentándose el Dragón Slayer

- Un gusto, mi nombre es Haru, Haru Glory.

- Wow amigo podría llevarme muy bien contigo – dijo el DS extrañamente mas recuperado – Soy verano y tu eres primavera ¿cierto?

- Es Haru, pero tal vez tengas razón –dijo divertido.

- Aye, ahora que los veo bien hasta se parecen un poco – dijo Happy saliendo de la nada.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntaron al unisonó los chicos viéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez.

- ¡Aye! – exclamo Happy divertido al ver la reacción de Haru y Natsu.

- Y dime Haru ¿Vives en Magnolia? Es que nunca te había visto antes – pregunto el peli-rosado casi por completo recuperado.

- No, de hecho soy un chico de campo que vive con su hermana… y su esposo a mi pesar – dijo este con desagrado.

- Veo que no te agrada ni un poco el esposo de tu hermana ¿eh? – pregunto Happy al ver el gesto de su nuevo amigo.

- Digamos que no nos llevábamos muy bien antes y fue toda una inesperada y nada agradable sorpresa cuando me entere que estaba comprometida con mi hermana… - dijo de forma molesta.

- Amigo, realmente eres agradable y gracioso– dijo Natsu – por cierto, gracias por ayudarme con mi mareo, ya me siento mejor – dijo este quitando su apoyo de Haru.

- No hay problema, me agrada ayudar a la gente – dijo sonriéndoles.

- Gracias otra vez Haru – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa… _realmente se parecen demasiado _– pensó Happy sorprendido.

- Oye Haru, - hablo el felino alado – dijiste que no eres de Magnolia ¿verdad? ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

- Pues verán… solo vengo a ver a alguien especial para mí – dijo este cambiando su estado de ánimo a uno melancólico – Vengo a ver a alguien que creí que se había ido para siempre. – hablo ahora de manera triste.

- ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? – pregunto el DS ya que de alguna manera se sentía identificado con él, primero por lo sucedido con Lisanna y después por lo que sus amigos pasaron después de lo de la isa Tenrou.

- Gracias, realmente serian de mucha ayuda, ya que no conozco esta ciudad. - dijo cambiando su actitud a una más animada alegrando a Natsu y Happy.

- ¡Yosh!, ¿entonces tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar esa persona? – pregunto Natsu de nuevo emocionado por la búsqueda.

- Sí, me entere que ella es un mago de Fairy Tail – dijo el dejando muy sorprendidos al par frente de el - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No saben donde esta Fairy Tail? – pregunto este al ver las expresiones de Happy y Natsu.

- No es eso, es solo que no esperábamos que tuviéramos la búsqueda muy fácil – dijo Happy

- ¿Eh?, ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Haru ahora curioso.

- Lo que pasa es que… ¡Somos magos de Fairy Tail! – grito Natsu enseñando la marca/tatuaje del gremio.

-… ¿enserio? Increib~ ¡waa! ¿¡Pero qué haces!? – pregunto asustado al ver como Natsu lo jalaba del cuello de su chaqueta llevándoselo prácticamente a rastras.

- Vamos a llevarte al gremio, seguro encontraras a ese alguien – dijo Natsu sin parar de correr.

- Gracias Natsu – dijo este sonriendo agradecido, pero… - Oe, ¡al menos podrías soltarme! – grito recibiendo las risas divertidas del Salamander y el azulado gato.

Minutos más tarde en Fairy Tail…

- Wow increíble… ¿este es el gremio? – pregunto sorprendido su nuevo amigo.

- ¡Aye! Este es el edificio que arreglamos con el premio de los grandes juegos mágicos.

- Increíble, es muy grande… seguramente deber hacer bastantes magos aquí – dijo Haru sin quitar la vista del edificio recién re-construido.

- Es cierto, pero te aseguro que daremos con la persona que buscas ¿verdad Happy? – Pregunto Natsu recibiendo un característico – Aye sir - - bueno, ¿cómo es esa persona que buscas?

- Ella es una persona amable, cariñosa, siempre preocupada por sus amigos, muy sincera – empezó a describir a esa ella con tanto cariño que ni el mismo se daba cuenta como sus expresiones cambiaban.

Natsu por su parte al escuchar la descripción que Haru decía no podía dejar de pensar que encajaba con cierta persona que él conocía.

- ¡Oe cerebro de flama!, ya era hora de que llegaras – dijo Gray saliendo del gremio interrumpiendo el ambiente del trió.

- ¿A quién le dices cerebro de Flama, aliento de menta? – se defendió el Dragneel

- ¿Qué dijiste idiota? – volvió a atacar el Fullbuster.

- Lo que oíste imbécil Hentai – grito Natsu – ¡Y ponte algo de ropa! – volvió a gritar el peli-rosado.

- ¿Acaso escuche que se estaban peleando? – dijo una voz severamente familiar.

- Erza – gritaron al unisonó Hielo y fuego.

- No, nosotros no peleábamos somos grandes amigos ¿verdad Natsu? – dijo el Fullbuster con temor mientras abrazaba a Natsu.

- A-aye – dijo este en su modo Happy 2.

- Entiendo – dijo Titania mientras asentía

- ¿Siempre son así? – pregunto Haru en susurro al gato alado,

- ¡Aye! , así son en Fairy tail – dijo Happy con tranquilidad mientras Haru veía la rara escena frente a el

- ¿Eh? ¿Tu quien eres? – pregunto Erza al notar a la persona a lado de Happy.

- Oh si, chicos este es Haru, vino a buscar a alguien aquí en Magnolia que aparte es mago de Fairy Tail – presento Natsu.

- Un gusto, mi nombre es Haru Glory – se presento

- Hola, mi nombre es Erza y este de aquí es Gray – dijo ella apuntando al alquimista de Hielo.

- Oe Natsu ¿no será familiar tuyo? … si los veo bien, se parecen un poco – dijo divertido Gray ante las miradas extrañadas de "Verano" y "primavera".

- Eso mismo les dije yo Gray – dijo igual mente divertido Happy.

- ¡Ey! dejen de decir tonterías y ayudemos a encontrar a la persona que está buscando.

- Está bien Haru, te ayudaremos – dijo seria Erza - ¿Cómo se llama la persona que buscas?

_- Cierto, nunca la pregunte el nombre_ – pensó para si Natsu al olvidar preguntar algo tan obvio.

- Ah sí, su nombre es L…-

- ¡Rushy!~ - grito Happy interrumpiendo a Haru – te extrañe mucho~ la misión fue tan aburrida sin ti. – lloro Happy cayendo _como siempre_ en su pecho.

- Mo~ yo también te extrañe Happy – dijo está feliz de ver al Neko del demonio como ella le dice. -¿Dónde está Natsu? Gazille dijo que ya estaban aquí y por eso Erza y Gray salieron a buscarlos.

- Oh sí, es que vamos a ayudar un amigo nuevo a encontrara a alguien – dijo Happy recuperado su típica "Felicidad".

- ¿Enserio? ¿quie…? -

- ¡Yo Lucy! – Grito Natsu desde la entrada del gremio - ¿Lucy? – volvió a llamara al recibir silencio la primera vez.

Algo pasaba con su amiga, pues esta no se movía y solo parpadeaba extrañamente como si no creyera algo…

- ¿Lucy, ocurre algo? – pregunto ahora la Scarlet preocupada por la maga de espíritus estelares.

- ¡Oi Lucy! di algo – hablo de nuevo el Dragneel todavía en vano, pues esta no se movía y su mirada estaba perdida en algo o alguien… ese alguien era…

- H-Haru – hablo ella viendo a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

- Lucy… – dijo el chico recién llegado.

- ¿Eres tu Haru? – pregunto con algo de ¿miedo?, el cual se fue al ver la sonrisa que este le daba.

Ahí estaba, Su gran y mejor amigo en la infancia, Haru Glory estaba frente a ella, cabello plateado, misma sonrisa, más alto de cómo lo recordaba obviamente pero ahí estaba, esa mirada que jamás confundiría con ninguna otra

- ¡Haru! – corrió feliz a su encuentro bajo la mirada sorprendida de su equipo quien veía como el chico mencionado abría feliz sus brazos a Lucy para terminar en un abrazo que los dejo en el suelo. – No tienes… no tienes idea de cómo te extrañe Haru – dijo está llorando de felicidad apoyando su cabeza en el hombro.

- Yo también te extrañe Lucy –dijo este afianzando mas su abrazo.

Pov Natsu.

- Yo también te extrañe Lucy – escuche decir a Haru.

No entiendo ¿la persona que buscaba Haru era Lucy? me siento feliz por ellos, llevan tanto tiempo separados. Pero no sé porque hay algo que me molesta en la boca del estomago. Quizá sea la enfermedad de movimiento, quizá sea algo que comí, pero pareciera que empeora al ver a Lucy abrazada de Haru.

Esto realmente no me gusta nada…

Fin del capítulo…

* * *

S-sorpresa jeje ^^'... Si lo leen bien, es Haru siempre quise leer un HaLu xD (que raro suena) pero como mi corazón no me permite traicionar (xD)a Natsu... digamos que solo lo haremos sufrir un pocomucho xD... quien quiere que haga sufrir a Natsu? quien dijo yo? o/... xD

Si se preguntan ¿y que pasa con Elie, Musica etc etc?... pues hasta ahora ni yo lo se xD... quizás si salgan, de momento solo he hecho el guiño de Cattleya y su marido ¿alguien sabe quien es? ¿alguna idea?... si no haz visto Rave no se preocupen mas detalles en el sig cap

Ah si, amantes del Sticy (Sting-Lucy)... de eso también leerán aquí xD... no pude evitarlo, caí en los encantos de Sting xD.

Si les gusto, Review por favor y si no díganmelo en Review xD

Bueno nos leemos en el sig cap ^_^...

Disculpen si hay fallas de ortografía y lo corto del cap...


End file.
